Timeline
Official Canon Timeline This is a comprehensive timeline of the events related to the series proper, in chronological order. Before the Series 1950s: ' : '''Exact Date Unknown: '''Projects SHADOW and POWERPUFF are launched, each designed with the sole purpose of creating the ultimate life form. Dr. Gerald Robotnik and Professor James Utonium are commissioned to work and direct each project, respectively. : '''Exact Date Unknown: '''Project SHADOW is finally completed, although a freak accident occurs, resulting in the deaths of Gerald and Maria Robotnik. The status of Project SHADOW is left unknown. '''Age 1965: '''John Utonium is born. '''Age 1970: '''Professor James Utonium, the lead scientist and authority on Project POWERPUFF, is found dead in his home. Cause of death was ruled to be a suicide. '''Age 1985: '''Drew is born. '''Age 1987: '''Zach is born. '''Age 1992: '''Ed is born. '''Age 1992: '''Edd is born. '''Age 1992: '''Eddy is born. '''Age 1994: '''Corey is born. The School Wars '''January 20, 2001: '''George W. Bush, 43rd President of the United States, is inaugurated into office. '''May-June 2001: '''The No Child Left Behind Act is passed through the various branches of the federal government. The policies and conditions outlined in the Act sparks outrage within the public. Additionally, construction of the facilities that would become the Super Schools begins. Robots and androids, built on federal commission, are installed as part of school security. '''August 2, 2001: '''The school semester starts off violently, and already there is civil unrest concerning the curriculum being taught to the students. '''August 10, 2001: '''The security droids that were included as part of school security begin an insurrection, which is later revealed to be the work of many pro-Act radicals. Students are pulled out of school, and civilians call for military action to be taken against this level of aggression. '''August 17, 2001: '''Pro-Act radicals begin openly assaulting civilians; police forces are all but ineffective in containing the outbreaks of violence. The United States government mobilizes the country's military to counter these acts of domestic terrorism. '''August 24, 2001: '''The School Wars officially begins. Professors John Utonium, Gero, Korematsu, and Cyrus are labeled war criminals against the United States. '''August 30, 2001: '''This date marks the first documented use of biologically engineered organisms in active combat. One of these creatures is described as having the strength of fifty men, with each one coming equipped with an acid-secreting compartment, a self-destructing mechanism, and unbreakable obedience to its handlers. These creatures are later dubbed as the 'Saibamen.' '''September, 2001: '''Project POWERPUFF enters the prototype stage, thanks to the efforts of Professor John Utonium, grandson of James Utonium. '''October, 2001: '''After a horrifying explosion on the West Coast results in massive casualties for the United States military, the entire United States population is thrown into chaos. In response, the government is forced to activate the Neo Earth Special Forces. Although the unit is comprised of several different members, only the Saiyans Corey, Drew, and Zach are shown publicly fighting on behalf of the federal government. '''Late November, 2001: '''The NES Forces are targeted by the prototypes of Project POWERPUFF. The prototypes are handily defeated. '''December, 2001: '''After five grueling months of conflict, the final Super School remains. The NES Forces join in the effort to seize and destroy it. The operation is successful, resulting in the destruction of the Super School and bringing an end to the School Wars. Although many war criminals are seized and placed under federal custody, many others, such as Professors Utonium and Gero, are documented as MIA. '''January, 2002: '''Relief and reconstruction efforts for the United States begin. The NES Forces covertly assist wherever they can. Students are being returned to school, although tensions left over from wartime hinder the process. '''April 1, 2002: ' The NES Forces are officially disbanded. 'June, 2002: '''The No Child Left Behind Act faces serious revisions of its policies, a process that will continue for many years. Heritage Saga '''May, 2006: '''Corey moves into Peach Creek. During his stay, he meets Ed, Edd n' Eddy, and discovers that they are Saiyans. At some point later in the month, the events of Robbin' Ed occur. Kevin, a local who is disgruntled with the Eds and their antics, is contacted by a Mr. Uranium. '''June 3, 2006: '''Countless attempts to convince the Ed boys that they are Saiyans prove fruitless until several androids are deployed from an undisclosed location. Drew also arrives in Peach Creek. Together, the Saiyans defeat the robot menace. '''June 5-25, 2006: ' The Saiyans based in Peach Creek continuously fight several threats mysteriously attacking the city. Kevin is thought to be the origin, but even after the destruction of his equipment, the threats do not stop. At some point during this period, the Saiyans learn of the Kaio-ken technique. Peter Jones is also murdered during this time. '''July 4, 2006: '''Reports of John Utonium reappearing in Peach Creek start coming in. While Utonium's return is unconfirmed, what is known is that the Saiyans based there fought a massive battle against a singular threat, and only barely emerged victorious. Global reports also allege of civilians hearing voices telling them to distribute energy by raising their hands. Chaos Saga '''August 5, 2006: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman, launches an attack on Peach Creek, though is ultimately repelled by the Saiyans living there. August 6, 2006: Sonic the Hedgehog visits Peach Creek and races Eddy across the country and back. He then reveals that they should meet on Angel Island in one week. August 13, 2006: There is a brawl on Angel Island, ultimately culminating in the island's fall. However, this leads to the release of Chaos, who escapes after fighting Ed. Later, the heroes attempt to give chase, but are unable to stop him from absorbing six of the Chaos Emeralds. Late August, 2006: Chaos reappears on Angel Island. The Master Emerald is shattered once again. Corey and Drew utilize the Master Emeralds' shards to transform, but are beaten back once Chaos becomes Perfect Chaos. The Eds take over, and manage to defeat Chaos after a protracted fight, leading to his re-sealing within the Master Emerald. Revenge Saga June 1, 2007: ' '''June 10, 2007: '''The E-Fighters encounter two battle droids, each modeled after Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs, and many of the E-Fighters are beaten in combat. In a fierce battle, Corey is defeated and thought to have been killed by Mecha Sonic. In response, Drew overpowers it through sheer rage, forcing it to retreat. '''June 11, 2007: '''Son Goku suddenly comes to Peach Creek, bringing along with him Zach. Goku departs immediately afterward, leaving Zach to join the ranks of the E-Fighters. '''June 16, 2007: '''The E-Fighters regroup and battle the androids once more. Corey returns, allowing the E-Fighters to triumph over them. '''June 18, 2007: ' '7:00 AM: '''Angel Island comes under attack by Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow. Ed, Edd n' Eddy, who are tasked with defending it, engage in battle with them. At some point Chaos joins the fray. The ensuing battle nearly destroys Angel Island. '''8:00 AM -' '''4:30 PM: '''The E-Fighters infiltrate Utonium and Robotnik's base of operations, which is a space station orbiting around Earth. They once again engage in combat with androids, achieving the (False) Super Saiyan form in the process. '''5:00 PM: '''The mysterious moon-shaped satellite orbiting the planet suddenly detonates and falls from space, crash landing somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. Dr. Ivo Robotnik and Professor John Utonium are documented as killed in action. Powerpuff Girls Saga '''May 25, 2008: '''Professor John Utonium makes a public return to Townsville. After announcing his return, he unleashes his creations, the Powerpuff Girls, on the hapless citizens. The E-Fighters depart to challenge Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls, but are handily defeated in combat. They later escape after the Powerpuff Girls give them a chance to get stronger. John Utonium is definitively confirmed killed, at the hands of his creations, no less. '''May 25-30, 2008: '''Various fighters appear to oppose and stand up to the monstrous Powerpuff Girls, but are only added to the mounting casualties sustained in the ruthless slaughter. Before long, Townsville is reduced to a derelict waste. '''May 30, 2008: '''The E-Fighters go to confront the Powerpuffs one last time. The battle is so destructive that the entire city is left completely in ruins. Near the tail end of the fight, Bubbles is killed by the Spirit Bomb, a last ditch effort to destroy the Girls. Sonic the Hedgehog falls soon afterward to Blossom and Buttercup, both of whom are immediately engaged by an enraged Super Saiyan Corey. The remaining Powerpuffs are killed, and the Super School based within the city detonates, bringing an end to Utonium's mad legacy. '''June 16, 2008: '''The first recorded use of the Earth's Dragon Balls in centuries, the E-Fighters ask to resurrect the Powerpuff Girls' victims, including Sonic the Hedgehog. In addition, Townsville is restored to its previous state prior to the introduction of the Powerpuff Girls. '''August 29, 2008: '''Zukai and Brandon arrive on the planet, seeking out potential recruits for the war against the Planet Trade Organization. After a small demonstration, Corey, Drew, and Zach eventually agree to go. The Eds are left as the primary defenders of Earth. Intermission '''January, 2009: '''Barack H. Obama, 44th President of the United States, is inaugurated into office. Inheritance Saga '''Early June, 2010: The Eds manage to graduate from Peach Creek High School. June 20, 2010: 'Knuckles undergoes the Guardian trial and passes. He later emerges as Knuckles Neo, magnitudes more powerful than ever. '''June 21, 2010: ' '''8:00 AM: '''Strange energy readings on Earth prompt two teams of the E-Fighters to splinter off. The first team goes off to collect the Dragon Balls, while the second investigates the disturbance. '''12:00 PM: '''During this investigation, Mephiles the Dark makes his first public appearance, and announces his intentions to destroy Earth. '''12:30 PM: '''The world bears witness to the first time Ed becomes the Storm. Silver the Hedgehog also arrives, claiming to be from a distant point in Earth's future. Episode 52: Unsorted The following contains entries that are related to the series, but may otherwise conflict with the current timeline. '''June - August, 2008 Exact Date Unknown: '''John Utonium's posthumous creations, the Rowdyruff Boys, arrive to challenge the E-Fighters. After a brief skirmish in Green Hill Zone, they take the fight to an undisclosed desert location. After a close battle joined by the likes of Zukai and Brandon, the E-Fighters manage to emerge victorious, ''finally''''' putting an end to Utonium's deranged legacy. '''2013: '''The border between the worlds of the living and the dead is broken through by the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. As the primary defenders of Earth, the Eds confront and engage the mad Saiyan in a battle that rocks the planet. Only after fusing into an even more powerful warrior, dubbed Ed'n, do they manage to triumph over Broly. '''2014: '''A massive breach in the time-space barrier somehow forces an unknown, but incredibly powerful entity onto Earth. Once again, the Eds arrive to face this new threat. Despite each of them achieving the might of Super Saiyan 3, their foe casts them down easily. Ed and Edd are forced to fuse into the being Triple-D, and by then are able to destroy the monster.